Female connectors attached to the exterior surfaces of structures are exposed to the same conditions as and often treated as if they are no different from their supporting structure. Thus they are at times subject to dirt-laden and/or moisture-laden air coming into engagement with their contacts. They are also subject to having chemical solutions applied to their surfaces that may drip into the openings thereof in the process of they and/or their supporting structure being cleaned. In addition, when they are located adjacent to a washable floor, they are subject to having water and/or cleaning solutions propelled into the openings thereof by the swishing of a mop. They are further subject to having paint applied to their surfaces that (1) may drip into the openings thereof, (2) may be pressed into the openings thereof by the bristles of a brush or the nap of a roller, or (3) may be propelled into the openings thereof by a spray gun.
The entry of moisture, dirt of chemical solutions into the plug-receiving cavity can result in current leakage between and/or corrosion of the contacts contained therewithin. The application of paint to the plug-receiving cavity can produce a blockage in the cavity or a coating on the contacts that prevents establishing an electrical connection with the complementary male connector. It is therefore desirable for a female connector intended for attachment to the exterior surface of a structure to be designed to be resistant to these contaminants.